


Worn like a mood ring past my neck

by just_an_average_human



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten has cool hair, Gen, Its kinda like a coffee shop au, The band doesn’t exist, but without the ship, idk how I managed that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_average_human/pseuds/just_an_average_human
Summary: The older Awsten gets, the more his hair begins to change. No, it doesn’t change texture or grown at an inhuman rate. What others see as something cool, he views as an everyday annoyance...
Kudos: 8





	Worn like a mood ring past my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Other than the line from Easy To Hate, I’m not really sure what else inspired this! 
> 
> This is also the first fic that I didn’t write and edit at like 2am, so that’s cool!!
> 
> Check end notes for extra info/explanations
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being

When Awsten was around 19, his hair began to change slightly. It didn’t change texture, or grow at an inhuman rate- it began to change colour. It was similar to how most natural blondes will start to develop dark roots, ultimately causing their hair to be darker than when they were younger. 

However, this was the complete opposite. 

Still in the midst of his ‘scene phase’, the tips of his hair began to appear bleached. It was subtle, but definitely noticeable. His friends assumed that he’d just done it himself, which Awsten went along with. And it might have stayed that way, had he not got a haircut half a year later- which somehow caused the bleaching process to speed up.

“You’re kinda like a reverse Rapunzel,” Jawn said, knowing Awsten would get the reference. Awsten could only sigh in (unfortunate) agreement, giving Jawn a, what he assumed to be, death stare.

—————

Since his hair naturally bleached itself, one other main change happened. No, he hadn’t achieved his dream of being in a band (yet). The major change was that now his hair seemed to reflect his emotions: ‘This is cliché as fuck!’ was his first thought upon realisation.

Meanwhile, Jawn had typed up a list on his phone of colours and emotions, seeing as Awsten’s hair didn’t seem to reflect the ‘generic’ portrayal of what colours equal which emotions. The list looked like;

Emotions/Colours:

Neutral- Blonde

Happy/excited- Electric Blue

Sad- Pastel Purple

Heart Broken- Purple

Angry- Red

Discusted/ ‘Over It’- Neon Green

In Love (platonic/romantic)- Pastel Blue

???- Pink

—————

Due to the almost constant change in hair colour, Awsten began to wear hats a lot more in public to hiding little to all his hair.

But as he sat in a local coffee shop, typing out (hopeful) song lyrics on his laptop, he got a feeling that he was being watched. He looked up from his screen, surveying the coffee shop, but no one seemed to be looking at him- the strange feeling had vanished.

When he went back to his laptop, he got distracted by a notification from Jawn- a photo of a new puppy he’d just adopted. Awsten’s heart ached as he let out a quite, “Awww.”

The feeling had returned.

Looking around the room again, he saw a man a few tables over side-eyeing him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about him, his green denim jacket was a bit odd, but other than that he seemed normal. Awsten continued to glare at the stranger, even though he’d stopped looking at him. The man seemed to get the same feeling, looking over at Awsten again. 

The two locked eyes and the stranger stood up, making his way over to Awsten. _‘Oh shit…’_ he thought, slightly hunching over and hoping the man would walk straight past him- he was wrong.

“Hey,” said the stranger, sliding into the booth facing Awsten, “I… couldn’t help but notice your hair.” He pointed to Awsten’s head.

Awsten adjusted his beanie so that any stray strands were hidden. “What about it?” he asked.

“Well… I thought it was odd that someone would be wearing a beanie in the middle of Texas summer, so I may have been, erm... watching you?” he confessed.

“Yeah, because that’s not creepy at all,” Awsten said smiling, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest.

“Ok, it was a little weird, I’ll admit.” The stranger held his hands up, “But I swear, and this might sound a bit weird, I saw your hair change colour.”

“I-”

“It’s just, when you looked at whatever was on your phone, your face seemed to go all… soft. Like you were in love.” Awsten was entertained by this- although still slightly worried. The stranger continued: “But when your expression changed, your hair also went...blue? Like, a pale blue. Which is weird, because love is always pink or red.”

Awsten was silent, he stared at the stranger, disbelief was written all over his face- even though he knew the stranger was 100% spot on.

“Well, I’m reluctant to tell you this…”

“Geoff.”

“... Geoff, but you are, erm… spot on,” Awsten confessed, shocked at the fact that he was trusting a stranger with this thing. The guy looked like he couldn’t harm a fly, so maybe this was the right decision.

“Wait really?” Geoff asked looking confused, but excitement was creeping through though.

“Yep.”

“Oh, well that’s pretty cool!” he paused, “This might seem weird because I just met you, but I’m meeting up with a friend after this… you wanna come with?”

“Um yeah, sure! I’m Awsten, with a ‘w’, by the way.”

“Heh, that’s pretty unique.” Geoff smiled, taking a sip of his drink.

—————

The two continued their conversation whilst finishing their drinks, before Geoff spoke up.

“... so should we get going?” he asked, pointing over his shoulder. Awsten nodded and began packing his things away.

Awsten had always viewed his hair as more of an annoyance, rather than as helpful. But hey, at least it helped him make one (hopefully two) new friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @average-human-being
> 
> Extra info/explanations:
> 
> •If you haven’t ever seen Tangled- basically, when Rapunzel’s hair is cut, it goes from blonde to brown.
> 
> •The hair colours correspond to each album, and the overall vibe each one has (DD- he’s in love, Ent.- he’s sad, Fan.- annoyed/Friendly Reminder- anger)).


End file.
